leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW065
| ja_op= | ja_ed= 七色アーチ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=藤田伸三 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=古賀一臣 | directorn=1 | director=金崎貴臣 | artn=1 | art=緒方厚 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=BW061-BW070| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Battling the Bully! (Japanese: ダブルバトル！ピカチュウ・ワルビルVSペンドラー・ガマゲロゲ！！ Double Battle! Pikachu & VS & !!) is the 65th episode of the , and the 722nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on February 2, 2012 and in the United States on June 9, 2012. Blurb Standing in front of an angry Krokorok, our heroes suddenly realize they’ve seen this Pokémon before. Krokorok rushes to challenges its main rival, Pikachu, to a battle, but their ensuing attacks cause the Pokémon to collide, sending Pikachu and Krokorok flying. Pikachu lands in the arms of a boy named Mick, who has never seen a Pikachu before, although it seems that his friend Sean has. Mick and Sean also know a young bully named Glenn, who wants to battle the two of them. When confronted by Glenn, Sean nervously agrees to fight, but Mick leaves abruptly, saying he’ll battle them later with a powerful Pokémon like they’ve never seen before! When our heroes find Pikachu and Mick, Mick says wistfully that he has never beaten Sean or Glenn at anything. He asks if he can use Pikachu to challenge them. Ash agrees, and our heroes help Mick with some training. Ash and Tepig battle Mick and Pikachu, giving Mick some pointers and improving his battle skills. Meanwhile, Sean and Glenn have had a battle using Sean’s dad’s Pokémon, but Glenn wants to battle again—this time with Mick. With a bullying swagger, he demands that Sean get two more Pokémon from his dad so they can have a Double Battle. But Mick has only Pikachu. Then who should step up but Krokorok? With Krokorok volunteering to be in Mick’s party, the battle begins. Glenn refuses to listen to Sean’s advice, and Mick wins the bout, but Glenn wants revenge. When Ash stops Sean, Glenn apologizes, and the three budding Trainers are friends again. Krokorok still has a score to settle with Pikachu but is defeated. Krokorok sadly prepares to leave, but Ash asks Krokorok if it would like to go with him. The answer is a resounding yes, and our heroes again set their sights on Mistralton City, with Krokorok as the newest member of their family! Plot The episode continues off from the last episode where and are suddenly attacked by a wearing sunglasses. prepares to battle it, and the Krokorok immediately attacks with . recognizes the Krokorok as the from the hot springs that evolved at some point. The Krokorok reveals to the gang that it has followed them through Nimbasa Town, Gear Station, Driftveil City, and Chargestone Cave, where it was revealed it was the reason a pen got caught in a 's gears, as it had tossed the pen away, unaware about the Klinklang. Iris then asks why it would follow it all the way here, and Krokorok responds by saying it wants to Pikachu. Ash is thrilled by this and ready to battle. He orders Pikachu to use , which Krokorok avoid with . It then surfaces behind Pikachu and prepares to use Crunch on it. Pikachu dodges the attack, and Krokorok fires off a . Ash orders Pikachu to use , which creates an explosion that sends both Krokorok and Pikachu flying. Pikachu then rolls down a hill, where he later ends up in the arms of a young boy named , who immediately gets zapped by Pikachu's upon landing. Mick then studies Pikachu, and he believes it to be a pre-evolved form of since it used Thunderbolt, and came from the sky. He then begs the confused Pokémon to befriend him, then goes off to show his two friends Glenn and Sean. Glenn is impressed that Mick found such a rare Pokémon, and immediately takes it from him. Sean, however, confirms that the Pokémon is a Pikachu, saying that he saw one back when his family traveled to Saffron City. Glenn then asks for a battle, but Mick leaves, telling them he has to do an errand for his mom. Meanwhile, Ash, Iris, and Cilan are all calling out for Pikachu. Then the Krokorok appears to them, also looking for Pikachu. It then senses Pikachu's presence, and the three follow it. Mick then asks if Pikachu came from Kanto, to which Pikachu happily answers to. He then asks for what moves it can use. Then a voice from out of nowhere says Pikachu also knows , Iron Tail, and Electro Ball. The voice came from Ash, who happily reunites with Pikachu. He, Iris, and then introduce themselves to Mick, who then introduces himself, then asks from Ash to borrow his Pikachu so he can beat Glenn and Sean in a battle. Cilan then asks for a full story. A flashback shows of Glenn and Sean battling with a and a . Iris then says that the three of them are too young to be s, but Cilan says that a make-believe battle is perfectly fine. Back in the flashback, Glenn and Sean refuse to let Mick battle with the Pokémon, and asks him to get a Pokémon for himself. He says that he'll find a rare one, and put them in their place. Soon after is when Pikachu came and zapped Mick. Iris then understands why he asked for Pikachu, to which Ash happily lets him borrow his buddy, but Cilan recommends a bit of training. As Ash wonders who to use against Pikachu, Krokorok speaks from out of nowhere, wanting to battle Pikachu and help Mick. Ash then asks of Krokorok to go easy on Mick, as this battle is his first. Iris stands by Mick, ready to assist him. Cilan then calls the match, and Mick orders Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on Krokorok, who is hesitant on this, but obeys. Krokorok is unaffected by this, shocking Mick. Ash further explains that types are immune to moves. Cilan tells Mick to observe the type compatibilities of the Pokémon before attacking. Mick understands and orders Pikachu to uses Quick Attack, which lands a blow on Krokorok. Mick is impressed with the move, but Iris tells him not to be distracted, and to continue with the battle. He is hesitant on what to do next, but Pikachu wags his tail to jog his memory. He orders an Iron Tail, but Ash commands Krokorok to use Dig, and it avoids Iron Tail. It then burrows back up right in front of Mick, knocking him down from shock, and Ash orders Krokorok to use Crunch on Pikachu. Mick has Pikachu counter with Iron Tail, which land right on Krokorok's head, knocking its sunglasses off. Krokorok panics looking for them and Ash further explains its demeanor to Mick whenever it loses its sunglasses. Krokorok puts on the sunglasses, and starts going after Pikachu in anger. Ash stops him, and decides to use next. Meanwhile, Glenn and Sean have finished a battle, with Glenn claiming victory. Sean returns an exhausted Patrat and Blitzle back to their Poké Balls. The two boys wonder where Mick is, so Glenn goes looking for Mick, while also ordering Sean to ask his dad for stronger and cooler Pokémon. Back with Mick and Ash, they have completed training. Cilan then comments on how well Mick is doing as a Trainer, and expects him to be a good one when he is older for sure, as he is a Pokémon Connoisseur, and says his eyes don't lie. Iris reassures Mick of this by saying that Cilan is also a Gym Leader in Striaton City. Ash then asks Mick if he's excited about being a Trainer, and Mick responds by saying he is, and he wants to catch Pokémon and make friends with them. Ash tells him that his heart is essential for that. Glenn appears, asking Mick why he is here. Ash introduces himself to Glenn as Pikachu's Trainer. Glenn then asks Mick if he's ready to battle, to which he says he is ready. Sean returns with two new Pokémon: and , which Ash scans with his Pokédex. Glenn likes them both, so he decides to use both of them in battle, but Sean says that it would be unfair as it would be a two-on-one battle, but Glenn says they'll have a Double Battle instead, but since Mick has only Pikachu, that cannot be done. Krokorok volunteers to assist Mick in the battle, which he accepts. Cilan says he'll pose as the referee, and judge over victory and loss since this is not an official battle. The boys agree to those terms, and Cilan calls the match. Mick starts off by having Pikachu use Thunderbolt. Glenn prepares to counterattack, but Sean stops him, instead calling out Seismitoad to block the attack, which it does successfully, shocking Mick once again. Sean tells Glenn that since Seismitoad is part Ground-type, Electric-type attacks are useless against it. Mick understands by comparing it to Krokorok, but Glenn is unaware of what Sean just said. He then commands Scolipede to use on Pikachu. Ash from the sidelines tell Mick to stop the attack. Mick is unsure what to do, then he calls Krokorok to do something. Krokorok decides to count that as a command for Stone Edge, and fires it off at Scolipede and Pikachu. Both Pokémon dodge the attack, but Sean says that dodging would be unnecessary if Scolipede had used , but Glenn says that attacking is the only option. Mick commands Pikachu to use Electro Ball on Scolipede, and for Krokorok to use Crunch on Seismitoad. Glenn decides to attack too and orders Scolipede to use on Pikachu, and Seismitoad to use on Krokorok. Sean keeps telling him to have Seismitoad to attack Pikachu, but Glenn just yells at him and tells him to let himself do what he wants. Scolipede fires off Sludge Bomb, which Electro Ball easily plows through. Same goes for Seismitoad, as its Drain Punch could not counter Krokorok's Crunch. Both Pokémon fall, and Cilan calls off the match, declaring Mick as the winner. Pikachu and Krokorok high five, while Glenn gets mad for losing, then calls Mick arrogant before preparing to punch him, but Ash stops him, and Sean yells at Glenn saying he won't play with him anymore. He then wonders what he's going to do with his father's Pokémon. Cilan hands him a can filled with Pokémon food made out of Berries and medicinal plants. Glenn takes the can and feeds Seismitoad and Scolipede. He is sad for losing, but tells Mick he had fun, to which Mick agrees to. Ash has the three shake hands. Glenn apologizes to Mick and Sean, but Mick tells him not to be, since he had fun during the battle, and hopes that the three could battle again someday. Iris expects all three to be great Trainers, and Cilan is happy that he was the witness of a good make-believe battle. Krokorok then bites on Pikachu, and Ash tries to pull it off. Pikachu helps by using Thunderbolt on Ash and Krokorok, Ash having pulled it out. He then asks Krokorok if it wants to settle the score with Pikachu, to which it agrees. Mick is confused, but Iris and Cilan tell him that Krokorok is not Ash's, and is instead Pikachu's rival. Both Pokémon prepare for battle, and Krokorok begins with a Crunch attack. Ash orders Pikachu to use Quick Attack, which lands a blow right on Krokorok's face. It fires a Stone Edge, which Pikachu dodges, but is now trapped around the stones. Krokorok digs underground, and strikes Pikachu. He regains his composure, and Krokorok prepares to attack again. Ash orders Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, but Mick tells him that it will be ineffective. Ash tells Pikachu to aim the Thunderbolt at Krokorok's feet, which creates a hole on the ground that Krokorok trips on. Sean is surprised to see moves used like that. Cilan tells him disadvantageous moves can be used differently to make an advantage. Ash then orders Pikachu to use Quick Attack, which lands again on Krokorok's face, while also knocking off its sunglasses. Krokorok panics looking for them and Mick tells him to finish it off, but Ash and Pikachu do nothing. Mick asks why he isn't doing anything, which Ash responds by saying that since this is a real battle, they fight fairly. Krokorok finds its sunglasses, and prepares to finish Pikachu off with Crunch. Ash orders Pikachu to counter with Iron Tail, and both the attacks collide. They then stand still and, after a short while, Krokorok falls. The boys cheer and comment on how awesome the battle was. Ash then asks Krokorok if it's alright. Krokorok gets up and walks away, depressed from having lost with Pikachu. Ash then calls Krokorok and asks it where it will go from here, then asks it if it would like to join him. happily agrees, and Ash catches the Desert Croc Pokémon in a Poké Ball. Major events * The sunglasses Krokorok is revealed to know . * catches the . Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * * Glenn * Sean * (flashback) * Professor Juniper (flashback) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; new) * ( ; flashback) * (Erina's; flashback) * (Sean's father's) * (Sean's father's) * (Sean's father's) * (Sean's father's) * (sunglasses; flashback) * (flashback; multiple) * (flashback; multiple) * (flashback) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * This episode marks the longest time since the debut of a Pokémon to the capture of the same Pokémon, 62 episodes. * This episode is a tribute to , with , Glenn and Sean having similar roles to that of characters Nobita, Gian, and Suneo. Errors * At one point, when uses , the rim of his mouth is the same color as the rims of his sunglasses instead of the tan of the rest of his head. Dub edits In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |el= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= |es_la= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= |vi= }} 065 Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes directed by Takaomi Kanasaki Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata de:Der Kampf gegen den Angeber! es:EP727 fr:BW065 ja:BW編第65話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第65集